coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Eckersley
Peter Eckersley (born 1935, died 26th August 1981) wrote 62 episodes of Coronation Street, as well three episodes of the spin-off Turn out the Lights (two of them co-written with Kenneth Cope) and was also producer of the programme from Episode 530 (10th January 1966) to Episode 581 (6th July 1966). Previously a journalist for The Guardian, he also appeared on-screen in Granada programmes Scene and What The Papers Say and went on to be a producer on shows like Nearest and Dearest (featuring Madge Hindle), and Jack Rosenthal's Another Sunday and sweet F.A.. He worked extensively with Victoria Wood early in her career and is cited as a major influence by actress Julie Walters. After producing Coronation Street, he became Granada's Head of Comedy and then in 1969 the Head of Drama, a post he held for ten years during which the company achieved an impressive reputation for some of the best productions in British television. Anne Reid (Valerie Barlow) was his second wife, the two getting married on 22nd May 1971. He died of cancer leaving two sons, Mark from his marriage to Anne and David from his first marriage. Episodes written by Peter Eckersley 1962 (8 episodes) *Episode 140 (16th April 1962) *Episode 150 (21st May 1962) *Episode 155 (6th June 1962) *Episode 169 (25th July 1962) *Episode 181 (5th September 1962) *Episode 197 (31st October 1962) *Episode 207 (5th December 1962) *Episode 211 (19th December 1962) 1963 (13 episodes) *Episode 221 (23rd January 1963) *Episode 227 (13th February 1963) *Episode 228 (18th February 1963) *Episode 235 (13th March 1963) *Episode 241 (3rd April 1963) *Episode 245 (17th April 1963) *Episode 246 (22nd April 1963) *Episode 253 (15th May 1963) *Episode 258 (3rd June 1963) *Episode 264 (24th June 1963) *Episode 268 (8th July 1963) *Episode 278 (12th August 1963) *Episode 308 (25th November 1963) 1964 (14 episodes) *Episode 320 (6th January 1964) *Episode 327 (29th January 1964) *Episode 342 (23rd March 1964) *Episode 349 (15th April 1964) *Episode 354 (4th May 1964) *Episode 358 (18th May 1964) *Episode 362 (1st June 1964) *Episode 374 (13th July 1964) *Episode 382 (10th August 1964) *Episode 383 (12th August 1964) *Episode 399 (7th October 1964) *Episode 406 (2nd November 1964) *Episode 414 (30th November 1964) *Episode 415 (2nd December 1964) 1965 (3 episodes) *Episode 428 (18th January 1965) *Episode 431 (27th January 1965) *Episode 516 (22nd November 1965) 1966 (4 episodes) *Episode 598 (5th September 1966) *Episode 610 (17th October 1966) *Episode 620 (21st November 1966) *Episode 621 (23rd November 1966) 1967 (6 episodes) *Episode 632 (2nd January 1967) *Episode 648 (1st March 1967) *Episode 655 (27th March 1967) *Episode 664 (26th April 1967) *Episode 677 (12th June 1967) *Episode 686 (12th July 1967) 1968 (5 episodes) *Episode 795 (31st July 1968) *Episode 799 (19th August 1968) *Episode 804 (4th September 1968) *Episode 825 (18th November 1968) *Episode 827 (25th November 1968) 1969 (9 episodes) *Episode 844 (22nd January 1969) *Episode 853 (24th February 1969) *Episode 857 (10th March 1969) *Episode 865 (7th April 1969) *Episode 873 (5th May 1969) *Episode 877 (19th May 1969) *Episode 898 (4th August 1969) *Episode 913 (24th September 1969) *Episode 925 (5th November 1969) Turn out the Lights *The Boyhood Haunt (Co-written with Kenneth Cope) *A Big Hand For A Little Lady (Co-written with Kenneth Cope) *You Can't Get Out Of The Wood Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street producers Category:Turn out the Lights writers